


Breadth v. Length

by rhincoln



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Competition, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Penis Measuring, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln
Summary: There’s a game, a gamble, a bet. And only one way to determine the winner. It might be a tad weird. But it’s not like Link should have a problem being exposed in front of his straight best friend.Once the results are out and neither wants to be the loser, they duel it out.





	Breadth v. Length

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analog08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08/gifts).



> Link was longer than him by a good inch. Like, literally — if Rhett was five, Link was a six. At least.

 

The morning had started out rather differently to where they found themselves now. (Nearly nude from the waist down, respective sweatpants pooled around ankles, briefs taut around hips, red as lobsters as they stared each other down. Well, Rhett could see the rosy colour in Link’s face — as for himself, he could only feel a heat in his own. Which led him to infer he looked just as embarrassing as Link. Except with the added embarrassment that he had, so to speak, come up short on this one.) They had both been lazing about after class, the curtains of the one window in their dorm room half-closed to stop the sunlight seeping in. Only a glimmer of sun had got through the room, illuminating a warm stripe down the middle of the room, down the wall and along the floor. 

 

Rhett had been lying down on his bed, looking over at Link who’d been sitting at the desk, leafing through a book.    
  
“Link,” Rhett had called and had to repeat it a few times before he got Link’s attention.  _ “Whacha readin’?”  _   
  
Link had unveiled that it was his biology book, which Link said would have one fact Rhett’s tiny brain could find interesting. Rhett had scoffed, and Link had smirked and said the book claimed that the average male penis had the length of about 3.5 inches when not erect.    
  
Which had somehow led to Rhett _ instantly  _ claiming that he probably had a bigger dick than Link. And that he shouldn’t have had a problem proving Rhett wrong, if only for the fact that seeing each other’s dicks would have been like seeing any other part of each other.  _ Except maybe the butthole, _ Rhett had thought, and didn’t really know why he’d thought it.   
  


A few intense looks and accusatory words had ended with them in the middle of the room, bathed in the hint of afternoon light, having their fingers hooked under their waistbands as they waited to count down from three and pull their pants down at the same time.

 

They’d pulled their pants down, and then their underpants.

 

Rhett took a shaky breath and tried to will his dick to relax. Even if some extra blood in it would have helped him win, he couldn’t allow even a little space for thoughts such as that the sight of Link’s own hand around his impressive dick could make him hard. He shuffled closer to put their dicks as close together as possible, because  _ there was no way Link was longer _ .    
  
His knuckle brushed Link’s own hand. Link flinched and gave Rhett a quick look up though his eyelashes, but moved forward a little himself. He probably wanted to drive the point home that no matter how much they adjusted, he was still going to have the bigger dick. 

 

“You’ve got…” Link did a looong pause to consider it. Seriously, it was like ages before his voice came again, this time sounding even more broken: “Breadth.” Link added in a shrug and a half-smile. Rhett really didn’t need his pity, but it was sweet of Link to say. And true.   
  
Rhett couldn’t help the instant smile that bunched up his cheeks. “Breadth?”   
  
Link  _ breathed  _ an affirmation. Rhett wouldn’t know how else to describe the sound he let out. The entire time, Rhett had been looking down at Link’s dick, how it was surrounded by a tuft of soft, dark curls. Link had gotten tan over the summer, Rhett had been there for most of his tanning sessions at the banks of Cape Fear, but he was decidedly pale  _ down there, _ which provided an interesting contrast. Not just between Link’s skin and his hair, but between him and Rhett — Rhett’s skin was slightly darker naturally, and the curls that framed his own dick blond.

 

Using one hand to hide his eyes as he finally looked away, unable to stop smiling, Rhett said, “I think it’s referred to as  _ girth, _ brother.”   
  
Rhett spread his fingers to peek at Link before moving his hand back down, letting it drop next to his hip unceremoniously. Link rolled his eyes, cupping his hand over his half-chub as if to hide it. “You’d know all about  _ dick, _ wouldn’t you,” Link said, sounding more annoyed than amused, just like every time Rhett was  _ confirmed _ as the smarter one. Link’s use of profanity coupled with his tone was something Rhett could feel all the way from his ears down his spine and down to the tip of his dick.

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Rhett asked, sounding a little…  _ breathy.  _ He was unable to wipe the smile on his face. (Rhett had lost the bet. Why the  _ hell _ was he grinning like a loon?)

 

Link finally matched Rhett’s smile, though it did look a little more smug than Rhett’s own. “Means no matter how much you look at  _ dicks, _ won’t make ya grow one.” And wow, Link was really all over  _ that _ word. Rhett ignored the ludicrous accusation that he liked looking at dick, and being the  _ smarter  _ one, just let it go.   
  
“But,” Rhett said, “Girth.” He punctuated his short statement by raising his index finger, and let go of his dick in the process. It still stood up on it’s own, pointing forward at Link. Link didn’t even look down at it, yet he gulped and bent down to grab the corner of his underpants to pull them up. However, because of not looking down, When Link went to pull his underpants up the back of his wrist brushed Rhett’s glans. 

“Hey — man,” Rhett said, shivering a little as he backed off and raised both hands in surrender. He said no more, just kept laug —  _ why the hell was he laughing? _

 

He could chalk that one to nervousness, but what tumbled out of his mouth next would be a little harder to chalk up to anything. “All I’m sayin’ is who knows if you can make a girl feel better if you can’t fill her up right,” Rhett said, shrugging, “You packin’ up already?” he asked Link, in a tone that suggested Link was surrendering.   
  
Link scrunched up his face and hid his dick with both hands, but didn’t pull his briefs up. “I mean, if me having won means you’re gonna get some chick in here as my prize, I’ll gladly take ‘em off—”   
  
Rhett shook his head, giving Link an enduring look which he hoped would convey just how unamused he was by Link’s smugness. “Nah, but, you didn’t win, bo.”   
  
Link’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline, and Rhett struggled not to let his lips twitch up. Any notion of it was knocked out of his mind when Link reached out with one of the hands that had been covering his pubis to grab Rhett’s forearm and pull him closer. 

 

“I didn’t?” Link asked, sounding almost angry as he grabbed Rhett’s other arm with his other hand and maneuvered Rhett into place. Their dicks aligned again, a hair’s breadth between the lengths, both seeming to point at the other young man accusingly. 

 

The steady beat of his own heart was nearly deafening in Rhett’s ears. Looking down, he could see that Link was now fully hard too — neither of them needed a hand to support their full-on  _ boners, _ and suddenly Rhett thought about whether they had locked the door.

 

Link was still a good inch longer. And still holding onto Rhett’s arms. Without even moving much, Rhett found himself struggling to breathe steadily. He could not allow himself to be panting like he’d just ran a marathon, when all he’d done was move half a foot forward. 

 

“You’re such a jerk,” Link hissed, “Why can’t you just accept that I’m better at something?”   
  
There were many things Rhett thought Link was better at. He was nicer to strangers, more in-tune with his own emotions without having to overthink them, a better singer. And if he took a moment to look at Link’s half-exposed body and sweetly abashed face, Rhett would even argue that Link was prettier. But this was really not a clear win.   
  
“What use is the size if ya can’t use it right?” Rhett hissed back, albeit a little more softly. To say he was whispering would have been a good description, but that would also have been  _ gay. _   
  
“What the  _ hell?” _ Link asked — there he went again with the profanity, making Rhett fear that he might start leaking soon. Link’s tone was an attempt at offended, but came out soft. Whispered.

 

“I say we jerk it out. Whoever can last longer wins,” Rhett said, every word that came out of his mouth sounding louder than it was, cutting through the tension in the air, with no hope at making any of them less tense. He squirmed a little to relieve them of this, to loosen himself out of Link’s hold. As if burnt, Link retreated his hands, looking almost shocked to have found that his hands had still had a grip on Rhett’s arms. (Yeah, if Rhett could cop a feel of his own biceps — he wouldn’t let go either.)    
  
Rhett walked backwards until he reached the bottom bunk, and plopped his square ass down onto the bed easily. 

 

Link was still standing  _ stupidly _ in the middle of the room, so Rhett gave a pointed look to Link and then the space on the bed next to him. If his eyes briefly landed on Link’s dick again, he didn’t dwell on it. 

 

Link walked up to the bed and sat himself down. Rhett had had a fear — well, not exactly a fear, not like he was really  _ afraid  _ — that Link would be too scared to participate, but what Link said took him completely by surprise. 

 

“Fine,” Link said, sitting down with a good space between them. One extra Link could have probably fit between them with how far away Link sat, Rhett mentally calculated. “It’ll be easier than the previous bet,” Link said. It occured to Rhett at that moment that they really hadn’t set any, like, prize for this. 

Gloating seemed like a good enough prize, but they could never really tell about it to anyone without it being… easily misunderstood for something else. So he’d just have this one thing over Link, but he found that he had no qualms about it being worth it.

 

Rhett seemed to be misunderstanding himself, because for a moment he got fixated on how soft Link’s lips looked. That was not something a guy trying to hold off on instantly busting a nut should have been focusing on. 

 

“Well, easier for you,” Rhett said, dumbly. And for how much  _ smarter _ he was than Link, he really was freakin’ dumb.    
  
His eyes shot up from Link’s lips to his eyes when Link smiled. “Why would it be easier for me?” Link asked confusedly, face still adorned by that pretty smile.   
  
“Easier to come, I mean,” Rhett said, quickly fixing his blunder. Rhett didn’t even know why he’d said it — it wasn’t like he couldn’t control himself around Link. “I’m winning this one.”   
  
Link didn’t stop grinning, and Link’s teasing, unconvinced look served as a setback for Rhett in two ways. One: Link seemed to have caught onto how slow and clouded Rhett’s mind was getting around him. _ (How Link-like.)  _ Two: it only made Rhett’s dick harder, if possible. 

 

“Alright, let’s see,” Link said, wrapping a hand around his own dick. Rhett could see him sit up a little straighter, could see his navel undulate slightly as he took in a breath. All of which made the fingers of Rhett’s free hand dig into the sheets next to him a little harder. “No eye contact,” Link ordered, giving Rhett a brief look just to confirm it. 

 

“Oh whoa whoa, but there has to be,” Rhett said, reaching down with an impatient hand to adjust himself a little. The feeling of his own hand on his painfully hard dick was such a relief that he had to gulp so he wouldn’t moan. “You gotta look at me, man,” Rhett said, “Can’t have you zoning out and thinking about God or your mom or whatever that’ll make your dick soft.” Saying that word was almost worse for Rhett than hearing it. Almost.   
  
Link rolled his eyes and looked away for a second, considering.    
  
“I won’t be thinkin’ ‘bout Sue, if you know what I mean,” Rhett said, because he couldn’t not, making Link turn around to face him and huff at him. 

 

“Move over,” Link ordered, pointing behind Rhett to where his pillow rested on the bunk. Rhett easily complied, moving until his back was pressed against the wall with his pillow behind his back. Moving until Link seemed satisfied. “I’m not breaking my neck sittin’ like this and turnin’ to look at you,” Link muttered, reaching down to pull his briefs and sweats off completely. 

 

Rhett did the same. 

 

“Why you taking your shirt off?” Rhett had to ask when he saw Link doing it.    
  
Link threw him a shit-eating smile, “Don’t want ya to ruin my shirt by sprayin’ all over it.”

 

Rhett had to gulp again. He ignored Link’s teasing remark and looked straight at him as he took off his own shirt. He threw the tangled mess of clothing on the floor and sat with his knees up and together as he waited for Link to sit the way he wanted to.    
  
Link slapped the inside of Rhett’s knee lightly. “Spread your legs,” Link said, looking away, his expression mortified. Rhett grinned and complied, using his hands to push himself up the mattress a little until he was sitting nearly straight. He opened his legs wide so Link could move it between them without having to make any skin-on-skin contact.    
  
“Can’t sit any other way that’s comfortable,” Link said by way of explaining. Link first kneeled in front of Rhett and then sat back on his heels, and Rhett wondered how Link’s socks felt on his butt. He wasn’t going to ask anything about how anything relating to Link’s butt felt. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Rhett said, trying still to sound fully confident and purely amused by all this. It really was _ comedic.  _

 

They started out touching themselves slowly, keeping heavy (and heavy-lidded) eye-contact throughout. All that was heard in the room was their breathing, and all Rhett could think of was Link, no matter how hard he tried thinking about things that would make his dick soft.  Rhett was decidedly not looking at Link’s dick, but by the movement of his body he could deduce Link’s pace, and moved his hand slowly in tandem with Link’s. His toes curled a little, and with Link’s sweet, open, horny face right in front of him, Rhett had to admit he didn’t see himself lasting long. Link was so freakin’ pretty — Rhett had known that, but never like  _ this.  _ Even if relatively new  _ (try a few minutes old), _ it was still high up on the list of best things Rhett’d ever seen. Rhett shook his head a little. There was a bet to be won, and he couldn’t allow himself to come out as the loser again, no matter how sweet it would feel.

 

When Link sped up, Rhett kept the slow pace. Link caught him out almost immediately.   
  
“H-ey,” Link said indignantly, mouth opening as he kept touching himself. “You… You gotta do it right. Do it like you’d usually do it.”

 

“Then stop tryin’—” Rhett had to pause to gulp, “to keep quiet,” he’d meant it as a jab at Link, but it came out as an order.   
They’d shared a room for long enough that no more needed to be said. Link gave him a curious look, one that Rhett couldn’t explain, but then just nodded minutely.   
  
When Link whined, Rhett’s hips stuttered a little involuntarily. He sped up his hand, and without thinking was matching Link’s pace again. 

 

Link bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. Rhett stared for a little bit, at this point unabashedly letting his gaze roam all over Link. Link had his other hand on his navel, the tips of his fingers lightly scratching at the skin there. It was as if it felt so good that he had to move his hand away — he stopped himself and raked his hand up his side to his neck and to the back of his head, as if itching everywhere. Rhett’s mouth was completely dry at this point. Link was still steadily pumping with his other hand, so quickly and skillfully that Rhett wondered how on earth he hadn’t come yet.   
Link ran a hand through his own hair, quivering, and kept his hand at the back of his own neck, and the sound he made then knocked the wind out of Rhett. 

Rhett had his own hand behind his head — if Link were to look at him, he’d see him as casual and at east even though the only reason it was there was so that it was immobilised and Rhett couldn’t reach forward and touch any part of Link he felt like. 

 

When Link said something that just sounded like  _ “Nnn—”  _ Rhett had remembered that Link was breaking a rule, no matter how good he looked doing it.

 

“Hey, open your eyes,” Rhett said, incredulous at the fact that Link would forget such a simple rule. His voice came out as heavy panting with a few weak words peppering it rather than straight up speaking, but Link wasn’t any better. It sounded like a pathetic plea for Link to  _ look at him, _ but Rhett didn’t care.   
  
“Bo, I can’t—” Link said, shaking his head frantically, his eyes squeezing shut. Rhett couldn’t allow for any leeway from the rules, at this point uncaring about the bet — he couldn’t have Link thinking about some chick from trig or whatever to help himself get off.  _ “Rhett,” _ Link breathed, then, and there it was again — there was no other way to describe the way Link’s voice came save for breath. (Maybe a gasp.)

 

Answering his life’s call, Rhett quickly shuffled closer to Link, splaying his legs on either side of him, still reverently looking but not touching.    
_  
_ _ “Link,”  _ Rhett uttered, eyes roaming over his best friend’s face. He was painfully close.

 

Link didn’t have a lot of hair to grab onto, but he still reached out and grabbed the back of Rhett’s head. Link opened his eyes only so that he could look at Rhett as he pulled him in until their foreheads were pressed together, their hands still frantically working on getting themselves off between them. Well, at least Link was still working on it. Link had closed his eyes again and wouldn’t have noticed Rhett come if not for Rhett’s groan, or his come which had shot all over Link’s belly.

 

“Dang it,” Rhett whispered, still squirting a little over his fingers as he tried to stop it spraying over Link. “Sorry, b—”

 

Rhett hadn’t managed to get the endearment out before Link was crashing his lips into Rhett’s own, shutting him up effectively. Without a second thought, Rhett brought a hand to the back of Link’s own head, tangling his fingers in the short hair here. He kissed Link back with all his might, with all the love he’d harboured for him for over a decade.

 

“You win,” Link breathed, diving back in for another kiss as soon as the words were out, “Gosh, you win.” He leaned in, biting Rhett’s lip. 

 

Rhett would have let him bite it clean off. 

 

Rhett didn’t try to soften Link’s kisses, but soften they did as Rhett felt Link was coming close himself. Link’s hand moved more quickly than Rhett had yet seen it, and Link let his head slump into the crook of Rhett’s neck, where he buried his face. It was at that moment that Rhett finally used his hands for something really smart and grabbed a hold of Link, pulling him closer. His hands slid down Link’s sides, then — he was right in thinking asking Link about how his ass felt would have been superfluous, because there was no way that Link could have described what it actually felt like. Or, he didn’t think Link would have been as bold as to call his own butt perfect.

 

Rhett held him tightly as Link arched his back a little, finally letting himself come all over Rhett. 

 

If Gregg walked in on them then, he would have witnessed a sight to see. Rhett almost felt jealous of the fact that an outsider might see this scene from afar – he wanted to see Link from all angles. He wanted to sit at the other end of the room, looking at Link’s body as it undulated with the force of his passion, with the force of what Rhett was doing to him. 

 

Link’s breathing came all in hitched moans at this point, and Rhett was sure he could lose this bet all over again soon if Link hadn’t come down. This way, luckily, Link relaxed and slumped against Rhett, pushing him down onto the bed. Effectively  _ dead-moving _ him.  _ The student had become the master, _ Rhett thought — but that wasn’t what made him laugh.   
  
“Breadth and length,” Rhett said, laughing, his chest hurting a little in the loveliest way with Link’s weight on top of him. Link raised himself up a little and nosed along Rhett’s cheek until he made it to Rhett’s own nose, and blinked with those pretty eyelashes at Rhett. Rhett almost forgot what he was going to say.    
  
“Say it real slow,” Rhett said, still chuckling, “Breadth — and — length.”   
  
By the way Link looked at him, eyes still heavy-lidded which made Rhett give him a dopey smile, Link wasn’t catching Rhett’s drift.

 

“What’s my name?” Rhett asked, patiently.   
  
“Uhh, Rhett?” Link asked, the little line between his brows letting Rhett know he was indeed confused. Rhett kissed the line to alleviate it, and then kissed Link’s cheek for getting the question right.   
  
“Are you just running this into the ground?” Rhett asked, unable to discern whether Link seriously didn’t see his point or was just, so to speak, fucking with him.   
  
Link scrunched his face up, visibly annoyed. Rhett kissed him.    
  
“Breadth and length,” Rhett slurred, to point it out to Link before he explained it intelligibly: “Sounds kinda like our names, don’t it?”   
  
Link’s face illuminated with the realisation. “Dang, yeah,” he said. “Sorry,” Link added with an apologetic, yet teasing smile, “I may have gotten that before you let me  _ length _ all over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gregg walks in on them sleeping naked in the same bed in the morning, and just leaves a note on the door. “Link, yore mom called” ('cause Sue did, in fact call that evening)


End file.
